


Remorse Is Rare For Serial Killers, But It Can Happen

by Ladyylavender



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, But only a bit, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Men Crying, Murderers, One Shot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Remorse?, Sad, Yagami Light is a Dick, but still has emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: “There’s a certain rhythm to these things: I make trouble, he shows up, we have a few laughs and the game starts all over again!”—Is it possible to miss someone you’ve always wanted dead?
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, Near | Nate River & Yagami Light, Ryuk & Yagami Light
Kudos: 17





	Remorse Is Rare For Serial Killers, But It Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone able to recognize the quote from the summary?

“Ryuzaki Watari”  
“1982 - 2007”  
“A friend and a leader”

This was all that was written. If anyone were to look up the name “Ryuzaki Watari”, they wouldn’t find anything at all. In fact, Light doubted that anything existed about his deceased co worker. No birth certificate, no medical records, nothing. This grave was the only proof of L’s very existence. It was rather depressing, actually. 

“Hey, Light. I’m sure fondly remembering your victory here is nice and all, but honestly I’m getting bored.”, Ryuk’s raspy voice cut through Lights thoughts and he finally looked away from the cold slab of stone and up at the Shinigami. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”, he mumbled before letting his head loll back down towards the grave. His eyes stared blankly at it but his mind couldn’t seem to register exactly what he was seeing. Like his vision was blurry. He distantly heard Ryuk sigh. “You’re no fun.”, he pouted.

It had been a few days since the small funeral the task force had held. Light found it rather ironic that a famous man such as L, only had a handful of people show up to his funeral, not that said man would have cared. The sun had been setting by the time the rest of the team left Light alone with the grave. He could only be glad they weren’t close enough to hear his laughter. His incoherent ramblings about victory. At the time, it felt like an explosion of pent up emotions. A satisfying fall to the roller coaster that was Light and L’s relationship. Better than any death of a criminal or orgasm with a woman. 

But with any orgasm comes the aftermath. And instead a sense of relaxation, Light felt a strange emptiness inside him. 

Light had been so preoccupied with killing his nemesis, he realized, that he didn’t actually know what to do afterwards. What of his familiar scheming on how to outsmart L? What of his admittedly frustrating time being shackled to him? Was it all over? And why the hell was he even reminiscing on such events? They were all in the name of justice after all and now that his main obstacle was gone justice could prevail. 

Light looked behind him to see Ryuk climbing on random graves and humming under his breath, no doubt bored. Symbols of christianity decorated every corner of the cemetery and Light couldn’t help but feel disgust. “L would have hated this”,he thought to himself. “Being buried so religiously.”. L was never secretive about his dislike towards religion. He once went on for hours about how they perpetuate violence and a mob mentality, to which the rest of the task force quickly dismissed. Many of the mans claims ended up that way. Ignored and dismissed by others. Light had pitied L whenever his valid claims were treated as nonsensical. Hell, even the detective himself was upset about this. When he had sadly said that nothing he said made sense on the roof did he know he would die soon? Knowing L, probably.  
Light isn’t sure why that fact saddens him.

“You’re crying.”, Ryuk states behind him and startles Light.  
Reaching his fingertips to his wet cheek, Light realizes Ryuk is right. He’s crying. He’s crying because he misses L.

Light wipes his eyes on his sleeve before turning away from the grave. “Let’s go, Ryuk.”

———-

Light sees L a lot in those next few years. He saw him in the way people ate candy or in the way the others worked on the Kira case. He never visited the cemetery anymore. He quickly realized that it didn’t fill him with a sense of victory like the on the day of the funeral, but simply saddened him. It was strangely disheartening to be partially sad about the man you killed after months of planning.

When Near showed up, Light felt an extreme sense of deja vu. Speaking to a mysterious man with a voice filter through a screen. He could’ve sworn he spoke the same words as L at times. Like Near was reciting a transcript.

——

“You know, I’m glad that Near showed up. No offense but it’s much more fun to watch you two argue through a screen. Just like the good old days.”, Ryuk stated while munching on an apple. He was laying on a couch next to Light who was staring at a bright TV screen.

“Yes, just like the good old days.”, Light replied coldly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fairly quickly and with no edits so tell me if you find any mistakes


End file.
